A Ste Doug Story
by StugForever
Summary: ste makes a mistake by leaving doug but when he returns doug is with john paul what will ste do to win him back WARNING mega SLASH ste/doug deli slash only stug fun!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

its been awkward since ste got home from the hospital, nothing seems to be the same, somethings changed in ste like hes allways somewhere else.

_"ste you coming to work today then or you just gonna sit there in daydream land all day?"_

_"yeah sorry just me minds just out of it today?"_

_"yeah like it it everyday!"_

_"wha?" _

_"nothing c'mon were gonna be late"_

both boys walked through the village in a awkward silence, Doug thought to himself that before the accident they held hands and walked though the village ste used to say he wanted everyone to know how happy and in love thay were but now they wernt even standing close, doug reached out and held stes hand locking there fingesr together, ste turned his head slightly and gave doug a short but sweet smile.

the lunchtime rush was over and both boys sat in there deli with mugs of tea having a well deserved rest.

_"doug you would tell me if sumething happend befor the accident wouldnt you?"_

_"yeah ovcorse ste why would you say that?"_

_"well ever since i got back somethings not been right between us like theres something in the way."_

doug paused for a moment,. "_look ste something did happen!", _doug paused again to grab stes hand hoping if he held him tightley ste wouldnt run away or dissapere out of his life forever.

_'i went to see brendan when you told me not to and i recorded him confessing a murder and just before the accident you seen it on my phone and you told me that we were over and i dont whant us to be and please ste please forgive me i just whant him out of our lives for good,. doug let out the biggest gasp of air after saying that whole thing in one beath'_

it took ste a fiew seconds of scilence to take it in, the betrayal doug going behind his back when he told him not to and lieing to him eveytime he asked him if there was something he didnt know.

stes eyes started to well up with anger hes started tightining his fists as his mind was going over and over at what doug had jus cofessed to him

the sound of his name being called by doug snapped ste out of his thaughts.

_'you what?! after everything i told you and you keeping this from me i thaught u were diffrent doug but your not your just like eveone else'._

_'no ste please, i just wanted him out of our lives for good, doug pleaded with him but ste was having none of it he snaped at doug shooting of the chair over to the counter' _

_'NO! he was allready out of our lives dont you get that, is YOU whos bringing him back into it, we were free but no you had to go mess things up as usual.'_

the anger welled up in doug and he let out a rough as loud as stes walking over to him furiously,

_ME! your the one one still in love with him!, yeah dont think i dont notce it the way you look at him when he walks into the deli or when your face dropes as he leaves_

_are you stupid! u know evrything hes put me through and you really think im still in love with him or are you just jealouse and inscure that i will leave you the same way becks left you,_

ste immedietly regreted what he just said , the sight of dougs face drop as he menshion becks made his heart ach "doug im sorry i dint mean to"

but before he could finesh what he was saying doug had left the deli and went back to the flat leaving ste and his thaughts alone.

the clock hit 3o'clock meaning the sunday rush was over and ste could head home to sort things out with doug, it was much easyer now amy and the kids had left, yeah he missed them like crazy but it now means ste doesnt have to be quiet or him and doug dont just have to have there privet times in just the bedroom. in just the short cupple of weeks they left ste and doug had done it on the sofa in the kitchen the shower even up against front door.

ste smiled at the thaughts started runing through his head all the good time with doug and not a single thaught of brendan came into it, as he aproched the front door he could feel the guilt and angziety creep through his body into his throught,

his key turned into the door and he pushed the stif handle to open it, the flat was in silence doug was nowere to be seen, as ste was looking trough the flat he heard the sound of the shower running he knocked on the door "_doug"..."doug you in there"_ he could he doug on the other side of the door but there was on reply so he went into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for doug to finish.

doug walked into the bedroom wraped in only a purple towel, as the water driped down his body' god he looked so good i could of pounced on him there and then marking his whole body mith my mouth, doug noticed ste stearing at his body his eyes burnng into his skin, doug let out a cough from the back of his throat wich soon snapped ste into reality,

_doug, i think we need to talk._

_doug just looked away avoiding eye contact with the young man _

_'please...please', ste reached out and grabed doug by the elbow to the edge of the bed to sit down' _

_im sorry i know i souldnt of brought becks into it, it wa out of order i know i was just angry._

_doug looked up into stes apolagetic eyes pleading for forgivness_

_'its fine really' _

_' no its not i dont want you feeling like im still in love with brendan im not im in love with you i will never get back with brendan ever thats why i married you i dont whant nobody _els'

doug looked deeply into stes eyes and lunged for his lips smacking both mouthes together to find ste pulling away

_'are your sure you whant to do this'_

_yeah prove to me im the one you want_

doug then whent back in for another kiss to get a better reaction from ste returning the kiss and grabbing the back of dougs neck to pull him in closer,

both boys floped back onto the matress locked together neither one wanting to let go, doug opend his mouth giving ste acces to what he so deeply craved, ste took adavantage and used his tongue to devour every inch of dougs mouth.

doug pulled ste ontop of him and quickly made work of stripping ste of every item of clothing,

stes shirt and trousers flung in a heep on the floor now with dougs towel ontop, doug completley naked and ste in only his boxers but doug made quick work of removing them.

ste made sure he marked evey part of doug with his mouth niping and sucking at his sweet spots.

ste pushed his groin into dougs making doug realese a slight groan from the back of his throat he was in heaven ste made him feel things nobody else could ever make him feel.

ste now grinding hard against doug as there dicks pulsed between them ste knew if he kept going doug wouldnt last much longer, he slowed down his thrusts as he reached into the bed side tabe to pull out a condom and some lube, doug quickly took them off him and turned ste onto his back. he reached down to stes trousers and pulled the belt from the loop, then tieing stes wrists together then around the headbored of the bed, ste struggled to get out then realised he had lost the battle and gave into dougs mischeviouse plan.

doug started by kissing and nipping at stes neck then down to his chest stopping at his nipples then down to his torso nipping and sucking , doug got down to stes pulsing member in neeed of attention and aching to be touch but ignored it insted he lubed up his fingers and inserted one into his own tight hole. ste watched as his husband sat before him pleasuring himself teasing ste.

he started letting out groans of pleasuer when he entered a third finger ste couldnt take it anymore he needed to be touched he needed them three finger that were inside doug to be inside him.

_oh doug, touch me i need you to touch me to fuck me so hard i cant walk please doug fuck me._

at the sound of his pleading doug took out the three fingers and put his head next to stes pulsing cock, breathing lightley against it doug wispered just loud enough for ste to hear 'beg me, show me how much you whant me inside you, how much you whant my walm mouth around your dick c'mon ste beg me to fuck you'

_'oh yes doug fuck me i whant your mouth aroud me and your hard cock inside me to feel you cum inside me oh doug fuck me please'_

_i think youve suffered enough_, doug then took the whole of stes member into his mouth licking and sucking, the head of stes cock hitting the back of dougs throat everytime.

ste felt quite proud that it was him who taught doug how to give a good bj just a cupple of months ago doug had never giving anyone head and now i must say the student had become the master. stes thaughts drifted away as he could feel himself close to orgasm but doug stopped just before ste could cum.

lubing up his fingers again he spread stes legs apart and started to circle stes entrence before entering a finger moving in and out to open his tight hole then adding a second then a third when doug thought he was ready he slipped the condom on and lined up his cock with stes hole befor plunging hard into ste, letting out a loud gasps from stes lips.

he waited untill he felt ste relax around him then hes started moving in and out thrusting harder each time then doug started to hit stes prostate sending him into a frenzi, it only took doug a fiew more thrusts untill he cam and sortly after ste shot pools of cum across his chest and dougs hand.

doug withdrew himself from ste and collapsted beside him reasting his head on stes chest both boys lay there for a while until doug made the first move and sat up

_'were ye goin'_

_'well one of us is going to have to check up o the deli dont we' _

_'ok but tonigh your mine'_

witha peck on the lips doug left to get cleaned up and ready for work.

a fiew weeks later of woking endlesly in the deli and having no time to rest doug gets a phone call from his parents telling him to come home his dad is sick and they whant him and ste to move to america a new start away from hollyoaks they could open a deli over thair and the kid and amy could come visit they would pay.

_'c'mon ste it will be a great opetunity for us a new start away from here away from our past (meaning brendan brady)_

_'i dont know doug theres alot to think about'_

_whats there to think about? it will be you me a brand new deli, lets face it this ones not working so well its going down hill as we speek'_

_'i dont no doug right just leave it'_

_'its because of him isnt it, you dont whant to move because you know if u do you will have to admit thigs with u and him are over for good'_

_'what no, why would you think that?'_

_'well ste hes moving to irland soon anyways so c'mon move to america with me'_

_'doug just shut up ok, i need time to think abut it'_

'_to think about him more like,...look me in the eye and tell me you dont have feelings fo him'_

_'what no your being stupid' _

_'because it true. i knew it i knew you still loved him and i would allways be second best you never really loved me!'_

_'ok' _

_'ok what?'_

_'ok i will move to americe' _

_'really'_

_'yeah you think im still in love with him then i wil prove it to you were gona get away from here just me and you away from the past and away from brendan thats how much i love you, and never say i dont love you because i do i will allways love you doug' _

_the biggest smile came across dougs face nairly cracking his skin ans he grabs ste and pulls him into the biggest hug _

_'i love you ste you dont know how much'_

'i love you to' ste says while looking out the deli window up a chez chez to see a certain iriish man standing at the balcony.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**chapter 2 hope you like it this one does include a bit of brendan but not much hope you like it and more chapters to come in due time...**

it was the middle of ste and dougs leaving party at che chez when doug realised his loving husband was missing, he serched the premises for his lover when he heard two voices coming from the office

''so ye really doing this eh, moving away with dougles'

'ye i am he loves me, he would do anything to make me happy'

'oh so your saying this dosent make you happy steven, that you dont get a buzz when im close'

'brendan this is myn and dougs leaving party'

'well its sort of myn aswell ye know im leaving for irland tomorrow'

'so this is it then we go our separate ways and never look back'

'if thats what you whant steven'

'y-yeah couse'

'really you dont sound so sure'

just as doug slightly opens the door he sees brendan grabing ste into a passionate kiss and ste not trying to get away,

his heart sank as all the worry he had about ste still being in love with brendan came true, he ran to the flat as fast as he could his chest burned as the pain shot through him when he fell to the floor of the flat sobbing his heart out.

doug was silent the whole ride to the airport

'yi not having second thoughs are you'

'no of coure not'

'good its just me and you forever now no one holing us back'

'yeah'

brendan had allready left a day befor for irland and doug could tell ste missed him and it had only been one day how was he gonna cope the rest of their lives.

they had baught the tickets and were stood waiting for the plain to arrive.

'you miss him dont you'

'who?'

'you know who! brendan'

' wha doug weve been over this i dont love him i love you i dont whant anything to do with him anymore'

'so why did you kiss him then'

'what?'

'look i saw you and brendan kissing at the party, you still love him'

'doug'

'look ste here's a ticket for dublin thats were you need to be right now. i know when your with me your thinking about him so just go i have to be with my dad'

'doug please'

'no ste just go, i dont want to hold you back from true hapiness and i know your not happy with me but i will allways love you, you know that dont you and i will always be here for you and if you decide its me that you love thats great and if you dont well ifs for the best and i will just have to move on'

by this time doug was in floods of tears and so was ste he didnt want to loose him but he knew t was for the best.

doug grabbed his bag and walked to bored the plain leaving ste stood confused and heartbroken the one man that loved him and would do anything for him just walked away and he never went after him. ste couldnt move his whole body ached there was nothing he could do but he waited for dougs plain to leave to then realise what he had to do.

moths later doug returned to the village alone the deli was coles it looked loney and empty just how doug felt inside but his parents had baught it back for him he had to run it alone while ste was away if ste ever came back but doug knew he had to get over ste because he had chosen brendan over him and they hadnent spoken since the airport wich is a clear sign doug hadent even crossed his mind once.

doug had just got the shop open getting ready for a busy day knowing he had to run it himself.

the first coustmer was a young blue eyed boy he walked in rather slowly looking round the place as he did, doug had never seen this boy around but he had an idea of who his was.

'its a nice place this, must be knew because it wasnt here when i left'

'you john paul arnt you'

'yeah how did you know'

'i was good friend with lynsey who was your mercys best friend i got the whole story'

'yeh that was a mistake'

'what do you mean is whats is name not with you i thaught you two were joind at the hip when you left'

'craig? nah that ended a moth ago when i proposed but he was still ashamed to marry me'

'so you left?'

' yeah he couldnt let go of the past and be who he really is. so i jumped on a plain and came home. what about you i havent seen you sice i came back.'

'yeah similar story really i was moving to americe with my husband ste'

'ste hay'

'yeah you know him'

'hes been around here a long time he was with that amy barns, weres he now?'

'dublin, with brendan i left him at the airport he couldnt decide who he wanted and i knew he loved him ore than me, so im running this place on my own untill he decides to come back'

well if you need any help you can allways ask me'

'thank you, i doug by the way'

'nice to meet you doug, heres my number incase you need help with anything or just to hang out or we could go for drinks sometimes'

'yeah that sounds good'

'bye doug'

'by john paul'

john paul left without even buying anything and doug felt his stomach do flips he hadent had this feeling since he found out he was gay and like ste.

had john paul just asked him out?no they just met?what about craig? what about ste? was it to soon?does he want another relashionship allready? these thought went through dougs head all day.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

**so what do you think so far john paul is now on the scene? dont worry though its not the end for stug bit of stug slash keep reading...**

**(i know these chapters are quick because i allready had them written just needed to check them through)**

**back to the story...**

time came to shut the shop and doug decided to ring john paul. doug hadent spoke to anyone about ste yet and he thought john paul could help seeing a though he went through a similar thing with craig so he would understand.

weeks had passed doug and john paul went out nairy everynight and got things off there chest they felt i sigh of relief when they were together.

it was dougs break and he sat at the fountain with john paul.

'so stes back today'

'yeah'

'have you thaught about what your gonna say to im yet'

'what am i going to say?hi did you hav fun with brendan because i wasnt good enough for you'

doug bowed his head in sadness and shame.

'hay dont say that, you a really nice bloke and ste is an idiot for letting you go'

'hes gona come back with brendan all happy and im just the pathetic ex'

'your not pathetic if i was ste i would necer let you go'

doug looked up and caught john pauls eye, he felt happy with john paul, john paul made him feel like he was worth everything like he was ontop of the worl when they were together all his worries were gone,

they both leaned closere eyes lock on eachother the kiss was gentle but they could feel every little bit of it the second time it wasnt so gettle moths locked tongues fighting with eachother no once els in the world exsisted at that moment all they could feel was eachother.

they didnt realise when they had been sat talking a taxi pulled up and ste was in it, alone, when he went to check if anyone was in the deli he turned and saw doug just and him and jon paul kissed his heart sank and eyes started to well up he knew how doug felt letting his loved one go now he had lost doug. he couldnt watch anymore he left to go to the flat hoping doug hadnt seen him he wanted to supprise doug when he got home but as he enter the flat all dougs stuff had gone and he had moved back with texsas and leanne, ste was alone now just how doug had been when he chose brendan.

the next day in the deli doug got the shock of his life when ste walked in wearing his blue uniform.

'when did you get back?'

'last night'

'oh weres brendan?'

ste looked up at doug with sadness and regret in his eyes then bowed his head in shame

'dublin'

'he didnt come back with you?'

'no i didnt stay with him?'

'but you went to dublin to-'

ste cut him off ' i know, but hes hasnt changed' ste slowly walked over to doug, 'i made a mistake, i know now that its you'

'ste you cant just come back here and ecsept me to take you back'

'but you said you loved me'

'yeah i did but ive moved on from then i found soeone els'

'john paul?'

'how do you-'

"i saw you yesturday'

doug got verry nervous he didnt think antone saw him he didnt know what to say exsept

'look at the time were gonna have to open'

as usual the firts customer was john paul he came every morning just as the shop opend to see doug,

'hay doug' john paul walked over giving doug a kiss on the cheek' out the corner of his eye he could see ste staring

'ste your back ive heard everything from doug? weres brendan i would love to meet him'

ste looked slightly towards doug then looked back to john paul

'im alone acctully'

'ah sorry' john paul turned back to doug ' ive got the place to myself later if you fancy coming over on your break'

'yeh sure, if your anything like last night i would be over right now if i could' doug said this knowing ste was listning the whole time.

'mmm well i will see you later, he leaned over the counter and gave doug a kiss bye ste' john paul left giving ste a smile while he shut the door.

the mornig was awkward, ste was watching doug closely as he worked then looking away when he notice doug catching him staring. it came close to dougs break and ste really didnt whant him to go.

'so you going to see you boyfriend then'

'yeah'

'so were not even going to talk about this, we were married come to think of it were still married untill the devorce papers come?'

' that means nothing now you made up your mind at the airport!'

'doug'

'no ste you made up your mind you chose brendan'

'doug let me explain'

'thers nothing to explin, i have to go i will see you later'

days passed and ste and doug stll didnt speak they came into work diffrent days to avaind the coversation. it was john pauls birthday so doug took thay day off to spend the day with him, they decided to go for a meal in town then drinks at chez chez with john paul and his sisters.

he had no worries of brendan being there now that cheryl and joel owned the club.

the night went well the drinks were flowing john paul and jackqui had a cupple to many were they were nairly passed out on the floor so myra had to try and drag the both of them home doug had had a cupple to many asweel but was left to find his own way home that ended up him falling at the deli door unable to keep his blance to get up.

ste ws walking through the village trying to clear his head when he seen doug at the deli door trying to pull himself to his feet so ste rushed over to help but doug just shoved him off.

'get off i dont need your help' dougs speach was a but slured but ste could understand him

'c'mon you cant stay on the floor all night'

doug was shaking he couldnt stay still but he still put up a fight

'yes i can' he crossed his rms and stuck out his bottom lip

ste go his keys out to open the deli door pulling doug up off the floor he was to drunk to put up a fight and they stubled throug

'here' ste gave him and old blacked her had from when they were fixing up the shop then went to make some tea

'drink this you might sober up a bit better'

'weres john paul?'

'hes at home'

'i-ii need to go see him i have nowere to stay tonight i was suppose to stay with him'

'you cant got there in this state'

'why ste'

'because your drunk' ste chuckled

'no why did you leave me for brendan?'

'doug' ste stopped laughing bowed his head

'when you left all i had was that ticket i couldnt come home after the wole party and coming home alone i couldnt face it, so i went to dublin to see brendan, but on the flight there i realised i didnt whant him i wanted you but i knew you were with your dad so i went to manchester to see amy and the kids i spent the whole time with them'

'you never called?'

'i didnt know what to say and when i came back and seen you with john paul it broke my heart i didnt whant to loose you i love you'

'i loved you to but all that stuffwith brendan was to much and with john paul theres no past between us weve both moved on from our mistakes'

'you loved me?are you still not in love with me?'

'i dont know im with john paul'

'do you love him?' stes eyes started to well up

' i dont know ste but i know you hurt me'

'i know im sorry i will never hurt you again but please just give me another chance' ste put this forhead onto dougs looking dleepy into his eyes'

'i know you want me doug i know you dont love john paul as much as you love me'

'ste please dont'

ste raised his hands to reast at the back of dougs neck pulling him into a kiss he peacks doug on the lips then looks back and doug to find doug leaning in with a more passionate kiss opening his mouth to grant ste access the kiss got heated quicly ste grabing at dougs clothes pulling them off him and doug doing the same unfastening his belt and undoing his pants ste stands up to pull doug into the back room but doug stoping at the door

'ste we shouldnt'

'but you want me i know you do and want you'

'but john paul'

'he doesnt have to know'

then doug resumed to what they were doing bursting through the door into the back room stripping each other of there cloths,

ste pushed a fully naked doug againt the wall pushing his goin into the young americans, ste picked doug up with both hands with ease and doug wrapped his legs around him.

ste started work on kissing and sucking at dougs neck down his chest and sucking at his nipples,

ste lets doug go befor running to main part of the deli to find his wallet to pull out a condom then run back the the back room, doug was now lieing on the his back going to work in his dick and playing with his nipples, ste stood to take in the sight of doug pleasuring himself knowing tomorrow he will be back with john paul.

ste kneelt down infront of doug opening his legs and placing his feet flat on the floor ste moved his mouth to dougs entrence licking around his tight hole befor plunging his toungue inside making doug let out a loud groan making ste lighten with happenies.

'yes...ste more...uhh...do it...again'

'mmmm doug'

ste removes his mouth and replaces it with his dick sliping a condom on befor entring doug, doug was tight he allways was he slipted the head of his cock into doug while watching him bit the bottom of his lip while groaning, once he finally got his whole self inside ste started pounded doug while he screamed 'harder yes harder' there screams could be heard from down the street it was a good thing that the village was empty.

ste only had to hit dougs sweet spot a few more times befor he was sent overbored shooting over his and stes chest at the same time ste shot his load inside doug screaming his name.

ste collapsed beside doug both boys breathing heavily against each other ste was the first to speek

'wow'

'yeah'

'it was never like that when we were married'

'did you really miss me that much'

'you have no idea'

'so what happens now?'

'lets just enjoy it while we caan yeah'


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

**ok this may be the last chapter depends on if im gonna do anoth one not sure yet**

ste woke to find doug had gone home, he quickly dressed and headed home to clean up before work, him and doug were both working today but he was still confused about what would happen next, is doug gonna stay with john paul after last night?

ste arrived a work to find doug still hadent shown up yet and the shop was due open in 10 min so he quickly prepared the deli ready for the day.

the clock hit 9 and doug still hadent shown up ste had been working for an hour on his own he started to worry that john paul had found out and had a row with doug or doug had went home and stayed there like he did when he was trying to find out if he was gay.

stes thoughts were interrupted when the door flung open it was doug and john paul holding hands like nothing hppend, doug shot ste a dont say anything look and ste responded with a nod

'hay ste, doug told me you two worked everything out?'

'erm yeah we had a talk'

'thats good anyways got to get back, i told jackqui i would go to town with her and mum'

john paul gave gave doug a quick kiss and left.

'so you havent told him have yet'

'no it will break him hes been through alot aswell you know'

'so what? we pretend like last night didnt happen'

'no, i dont know'

'doug i cant stop thinking about you i want you back' ste walked over and grabbed doug by the waist

doug tarted pushing ste away "no ste"

'right so im just you one night stand am i?'

'no ste look i need some time to think about this im as confused as you are'

'but you wont foget about us though'

doug walked over to ste and leaned his head to stes ear 'no how could i forget about last night it was great' doug wispered

'ok' ste walked past doug squeezing dougs bum giving him a cheeky grin.

the day went past ste and doug giving eachother cheeky grabs of bums and touching legs and hands as they went past eachother making sure none of the custermers could see.

it was 6oclock so ste and doug were clearing to to shut the deli for the night.

doug bent over the counter tying to cler up a stain a custmer had made, ste was stood in the back room stairing at doug bent over it soon started getting him arroused and his dick started to harden, not being able to help himself he went throug to the main part of the deli he grabbed doug by the hips and bushed he hard member into his but cheeks so doug could fully feel his hardness, doug got a shock when ste grabbed him causing him to let out a gasp of air that made ste even more existed.

'ste what do i owe this supprise'

'mmm well with you bent over that counter i just couldnt help myself'

'well you gonna have to because john paul will be here soon'

ste pushed his groin harder into doug 'well would you not rather be doing other things with me'

'ste hes gonna be here in 5 min'

ste let go of doug and stood back so doug could turn aroud and saw stes fully grown hardness through his trousers, doug stered at it bitting his bottom lip.

'fine then i guess i will have to sort myself out then oh theres john paul coming down the street i will be in the store room waiting if you whant me but dont be to long or i might finish and you will miss out'

doug stood biting his bottom lip as ste walked into the store room with a cheeky smile.

'hay doug'

doug spun round to ste john paul

'hay'

'you ready to go then'

'ermm...i cant tonight ive got to stay back here and do some work'

'are but mum and the girls have gone to town and we could have the house to our selfs'

'i cant sorry but i will see you tomorrow yeah'

doug nairly threw john paul out locking the door behind him and pulling the blinds down before running to the store room.

'mmm i knew you would come i just got started aswell'

'wouldnt whant to miss out now would i'

a fiew days later and ste and doug were still sneeking around behind john pauls back and doug hadent seen alot of him and john paul thaught something was going on so he went to the deli to see doug

'hay doug'

'hay'

johnpaul walked closer to doug who was clearing some cups and plates away at the front of the deli

'is there something going on'

doug put the plates down and turned around hoping john paul wouldnt see the worry in his face

'what do you mean?'

'well we haven see much of each other latley and your allways busy?'

'well ive been busy with work and with ste'

'ste? why have you been with ste?'

'well you know with us working together and we are still friends'

john paul sighed and went to leave deli 'ok well i will see you soon then'

'john paul wait ,why dont you come to the deli tonight i have a supprise for you'

'yeah-ok see you at 8'

'yeahh'

as john paul was leaving stee turnd up to start his shift they gave each other a smile as they passed in the doorway. ste walked over to doug and wraped his arm aroung him but doug shoved him off.

'look ste we are not together allright, im with john paul this thing between us its got to stop'

'wha why' stes voice turned angry quick

'john paul is getting suspicious, and who are we kidding we cant keep this up forever'

'but i whant you to be with me like we were when we were married'

'yeah about that the devorce papers came this mornig'

'doug please dont please atleast think about it about us'

it was time for doug and john pauls dinner at the deli doug had put a table out and lit some candles to make it more romantic he didnt whant john paul finding out about him and ste.

half the way through the dinner doug was distracted he wasnt listning to john pauls story about jackqui nairly getting arrested over a handbag.

'doug you even litning to a word im saying or should i just go'

'no im sorry i just got alot of things on my mind'

'like what, you can tell me'

'the devorce papers came this morning'

'and... i thaught you and ste had agreed on just being friends?'

'yeah we have but..'

'but you still love him'

doug bowed his head in shame' ive tried to fight it after what he did to me i thaught i could never forgive him, to know thta he woul choose brendan over me how do i know hes not gonna do it again and things with me and you are perfect theres no bag past holding us back but im sorry john paul i dont whant to feel this way but i do'

"hay its ok there still a part of me that loves craig but lets face it this relshionship wasnt going to work out we both had ex's we re still in love we just needed someone to comfort us while we were getting through the tough time"

john paul reached out to grab dougs hand 'talk to ste, sort things out properly but for the now it think it best we have time alone, but you know you can allways talk to me i am still your friend'

doug gave john paul and thank you smile befor getting up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

john paul went home and doug stayed to clear up he knew ste would show up because he had seen him watching from the ally while they were on there date and sure enough ste came through the door.

'so how did the date with the McQueen go?'

'were over'

'are doug im sorry'

'no our not you wanted us to be over so you can have me'

'doug'

'just becasue im not with john paul doesnt mean i whant to be with you eather, you hurt me alot ste i still dont know if i cant trust you, i just need time to think.'

doug got up and walked out the deli leaving ste alone again.

ste had a slow walk home thinking about what he had done how he would have felt if doug would of left him for another man, a man that didnt love him as much as he did if he had to live with the guilt of cheating on his boyfriend with his ex, but ste didnt whant to be his ex he still wanted doug to be his husband for doug to move back to stes flat with him and be a proper cupple like he allways wanted and now they can but ste might have ruiend that for good.

ste lay in the darkness of his beedroom with the thaughts of loosing doug forever as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

the next day in the deli, ste was the first to arrive as usual and he was exhausted from not getting any sleep that night he was up thinking about doug and how he could win him back and show him he really did love him.


End file.
